Adventures of Awesomeknight/Elf Knight
Part 1 *door shakes and microscopic shards of wood fill the air*. Awesomeknight: What is that noise? Awesomeknight: *Looks up* Awesomeknight: o_O *rays of light shining from ceiling of wooden hut grow larger* Awesomeknight: What are you doing here? *The door abruptly stops shaking violently* Jonathan: Who goes there!? Who are you!? Jonathan: We're armed! Awesomeknight: (Who are you talking to?) Clone gunner commander jedi: Eh I'm going back to my ship *door creaks open revealing a hooded figure in crimson robes and black leather boots, his face is shrouded in shadow and in his mouth, a long wooden pipe* Hooded Figure: Not so fast! Jonathan: Who are you? Hooded figure: more to the point, who are you? Awesomeknight: Who am I? Awesomeknight: I am Awesomeknight Awesomeknight: And I ask, what are you doing here? Awesomeknight: This is our land! Awesomeknight: Flee, before you feel the wrath... Hooded figure: I come to seek an audience with your king Awesomeknight: You may not pass Awesomeknight: Not without dying Awesomeknight: *Takes out sword* Awesomeknight: Huzzah! Hooded figure: *draws a long black scimitar from a concealed sheath, a sheath decorated with the golden silver markings of a royal kinsmen* Awesomeknight: Arm yourselves! Clone gunner commander jedi: I'm ready Awesomeknight: *Gulp* Hooded figure: Well, well, well, it looks like you fine gentlemen are already preoccupied with those revolting peasants Awesomeknight: This is it. Awesomeknight: You will not pass! Awesomeknight: *Jumps up, and aims sword at the hooded figure's head* Hooded figure: *Shifts weight onto ball of left foot, spinning and flaring his cloak against the walls of the hut. Sword comes down towards Knight's neck slicing several hairs from his chin* Do your worst, Knight of Morcia! Awesomeknight: ARGH! Awesomeknight: What do you want? Hooded figure: I want to speak with your royal kinsman! Bring him to me! Awesomeknight: You can speak with him Awesomeknight: >;/ Awesomeknight: But I will still guard him Awesomeknight: I do not trust you Awesomeknight: This way Hooded figure: *follows knight through a dimly lit passage* Clone gunner commander jedi: *Follows them both* Hooded figure: *Shows Knight he is putting his sword in his sheath and locking it* Awesomeknight: What? Awesomeknight: It's locked?!? Hooded figure: (putting the lock on a sheath is putting a bolt over the top so I cannot quickly remove the sword) Awesomeknight: Oh. *We arrive at a large wooden door fortified by Two of Aldendan's finest, Afla and Borna* Alfa: What do you want, Sir Knight, and who is this strange traveler? Awesomeknight: I don't know Awesomeknight: He would like to speak with William Awesomeknight: I'll be there just in case anything happens Borna: If you trust this man then enter now Awesomeknight: I trust him *The guards push the door towards a great hall, at the end of the hall is William, ruling King of Morcia, beside his throne are three of his kinsmen, Matteu, Thomas and Oliver* Matteu: Sir ___, Clone, Jonathan, Welcome, what is your business here? Awesomeknight: This stranger would like to talk to the king *hooded figure steps towards the king but edges backwards as the kinsmen shift on their benches* Hooded figure: God den, Good Sire, My name is... *CRASH!* Awesomeknight: What was that? Awesomeknight: *Takes out sword* *The hall shakes, goblets fall from the tables and sheep skin rugs shift to the edge of the room, dust falls from the ceiling.* *CRASH-THWUMP* Matteu: We're under attack, seize him! *The guards run in and grab the arms of the hooded figure* *Doors break open.* William: "Explain yourself!" Awesomeknight: The strangers in red! Awesomeknight: *Starts battling.* Clone gunner commander jedi: *comes in* WOAH! Clone gunner commander jedi: Need any assistance? Awesomeknight: Yes.. *The hooded figure breaks free of the guards grip and swiftly draws his sword, he runs towards William who flinches and darts out of his throne" Awesomeknight: Oh, how I wish the elves were here Clone gunner commander jedi: STOP RIGHT THERE! Awesomeknight: *Runs towards the hooded figure* Clone gunner commander jedi: Leave William alone! *lunges towards the hooded figure* Awesomeknight: *Grabs hold of him* Awesomeknight: Take his hood off! Clone gunner commander jedi: Oh my! Awesomeknight: :O Awesomeknight: I thought... *One of the Boar knight combatants lunges towards Knight and slices his tunic with the tip of his broadsword, the hooded figure throws off his cloak revealing layered golden armour, a grand quiver and two pointed ears* Clone gunner commander jedi: It can't be... Awesomeknight: An elf! Clone gunner commander jedi: The Golden Knight! D: Awesomeknight: No, it's an elf. Clone gunner commander jedi: Oh Awesomeknight: *Screams in pain!* Clone gunner commander jedi: KNIGHT! *without time to reply, the stranger reaches for his arrows, and aims for clone* Br1ck animat0r: "duck!" Clone gunner commander jedi: *crushes arrows with the force* Ha! *clone ducks, the stranger fires an arrow killing three Boar combatants behind the bewildered gunner* *Boar Knight gets his sword up, and is about to stab it in Knight's heart* Awesomeknight: *He puts his sword in* Awesomeknight: *Takes it out.* Awesomeknight: What?!? Awesomeknight: How..? Clone gunner commander jedi: *runs over and slices the Boar knight's head off* Awesomeknight: I should be dead! Clone gunner commander jedi: Are you ok? *Clone raises TC lazer shotgun and lets of an almighty blast in the elves chest but the spray of blue light ricochets off his golden armour* Awesomeknight: I am. Clone gunner commander jedi: Did he hurt you much? Elf Knight: I'm on your side idiots! Awesomeknight: Yes. Awesomeknight: But.. Awesomeknight: My heart is stabbed, but I still feel the beats of a heart Elf Knight: You need medicine! Clone gunner commander jedi: I shall go to my ship and fetch the medical droid Awesomeknight: How am I still alive? *The elf kneels at the knights side and reaches for his quiver, he pulls out a glass vial* Clone gunner commander jedi: *teleports away using a vortex manipulator* Elf Knight: "Soldier in white! You need not go!" Awesomeknight: *Faints* Clone gunner commander jedi: *teleports back with medical droid* Elf Knight: *Daintily unscrewing the cork of the glass vial and pouring over the knights chest, the knight shivers and yelps in pain, eyes wide, he shows a watery grin* Awesomeknight: *Wakes up* Awesomeknight: What happened? *Clone turns from droid in awe to find knight sitting up and talking to the elven stranger* Awesomeknight: *Notices the droid* Awesomeknight: AH! Awesomeknight: What's that? Clone gunner commander jedi: Future technology Clone gunner commander jedi: *Medical droid teleports back to ship* Elf Knight: "My name is Arantha, I am an elf from the western forests and I mean you no harm" Clone gunner commander jedi: I Don't want it being found, it could rewrite technological history Awesomeknight: Hello Awesomeknight: I have a question Awesomeknight: When my heart was cut, how did I still feel beating? Awesomeknight: How was I alive? Awesomeknight: It's almost as if I had two hearts... Arantha: When I met you and your soldier in white, I placed a protective spell on you, I knew the ambush was going to happen Arantha: that ambush was why I am here, I and a band of 20 elven men tracked the Boar knights from the western shore, I am a friend of men, I fought in the battle of Beeston Awesomeknight: Ah Awesomeknight: Still, I felt like it wasn't just protection that saved me Clone gunner commander jedi: Nice to meet you kind sir *holds out hand* Arantha: *Stares at white gloved hand, looks back at knight* Arantha: "I too know why you were spared, knight of Morcia, for you are no true man of earth" Awesomeknight: What? Arantha: "You are one of the last from a dunedinian race, your people would call them, time lords" Awesomeknight: What? Awesomeknight: Then why am I here? Awesomeknight: We need to find out... Arantha: You never knew your parents or relatives Awesomeknight: No Clone gunner commander jedi: I once knew a time lord Arantha: You are a mystery not from this world Clone gunner commander jedi: The Doctor his name was Clone gunner commander jedi: But he has gone now Awesomeknight: Hmm... Awesomeknight: Maybe this mystery can be solved Arantha: We elves read of the Doctor, we know his tales but many of us choose not to believe, men are good at fabricating the truth Clone gunner commander jedi: None finer man than The Doctor I have ever met Awesomeknight: I just thought of something... Awesomeknight: The reason why my past is forgotten. Awesomeknight: Maybe someone wiped my mind. Awesomeknight: And sent me here. Awesomeknight: But who? Arantha: The technology is not unheard of, even to us elves Arantha: Many bad creatures roam the outer world, they can manipulate the thoughts and lives of the innocent Awesomeknight: Hmm... Awesomeknight: Do you mean outside of this... Awesomeknight: ..world? Clone gunner commander jedi: I can read and manipulate minds, but only for good Awesomeknight: We don't know of this was for bad, or good yet Awesomeknight: So it could have been for a good reason Arantha: There are stories of elves and men that do travel out of our world and beyond the stars but the decision to believe them is your own Awesomeknight: But I don't think of myself as a villain Awesomeknight: I've heard of those stories, yes Clone gunner commander jedi: You have good in your hearts Knight Clone gunner commander jedi: I can sense it Awesomeknight: Good. Awesomeknight: I would like to hear of my people, for I know naught of them. Arantha: I am aware that in the battle of beeston, your men from the late era used airships and mechanized weapons Arantha: Has it not occurred to you that these things could benefit you? Awesomeknight: Well, there is this scroll... Awesomeknight: *Takes it out* Awesomeknight: It lets me send messages, sort of Arantha: And you knight, especially could use the technology to learn more of your people Clone gunner commander jedi: The Doctor told me he was the last of his kind, last of the Time Lords Arantha: He is, but only in his time Awesomeknight: I guess he was wrong, then Clone gunner commander jedi: Oh how we need him here Arantha: The time lords will loose to the creatures, the Daleks 500 years from now, you, knight were born before the doctor, do you understand? Clone gunner commander jedi: The war of time Awesomeknight: I think I do Clone gunner commander jedi: I was there I fought along side The Doctor Awesomeknight: Daleks are those metal beasts, right? Arantha: Correct Awesomeknight: No wonder why they went to Talonjay... Clone gunner commander jedi: Indeed Arantha: we based our armour off of the remains we found. *shows Dalekanium chain mail* Awesomeknight: :O Awesomeknight@ If I am not human, then why do I look like I am? Clone gunner commander jedi: Because humans look like Time Lords Awesomeknight: Oh. Arantha: Knight, Clone, Matteu, William, I am sorry for the disturbance today but I must return to my people, there will be a day when we solve your mysteries together Awesomeknight: Wait, why are they called "Time" Lords? Br1ck animat0r: Farewell Part 2 Awesomeknight: We must find out more about my past! Clone gunner commander jedi: Yes we must! Clone Gunner commander jedi: But how? :/ Awesomeknight: Hmm... Awesomeknight: Do Time Lords have a sort of vehicle? Clone gunner commander jedi: You know that man we saw with the blue box? Awesomeknight: Yes, why? Clone gunner commander jedi: Well his blue box wasn't really a blue box that was merely a disguise for the machine inside Awesomeknight: Do you have any contraction that can scan for those machines? Clone gunner commander jedi: Yes my vortex manipulator can detect them Awesomeknight: Good! Awesomeknight: I might have had an old one, and it's destroyed! Awesomeknight: Okay. Awesomeknight: Now let's find it! Awesomeknight: *Gets horse.* Awesomeknight: I think it would be faster if we used horses instead of our own feet. Clone gunner commander jedi: Why not just use my vortex manipulator? Awesomeknight: I don't know. Awesomeknight: Didn't your "Vortex Manipulator" say? Clone gunner commander jedi: It does now Clone gunner commander jedi: It's in a junkyard at the edge of town Awesomeknight: (There aren't junkyards in Morcia) Clone gunner commander jedi: Oh the vortex manipulator was set to present day My present, your future Awesomeknight: It's probably more wrecked than it would be in my time! Awesomeknight: Go back! Clone gunner commander jedi: Back where? Awesomeknight: To 1335! Clone gunner commander jedi: But I'm so close to it! Awesomeknight: Fine. Awesomeknight: Is it that broken outpost? Clone gunner commander jedi: I don't know but it seems to be buried deep in a big pile of scrap metal Awesomeknight: *Puts my hands on it.* Awesomeknight: This thing is beautiful. Clone gunner commander jedi: Got it! Clone gunner commander jedi: Oh no the whole pile is collapsing on me Awesomeknight: *Picks up the metal.* Clone gunner commander jedi: *Wind starts to pick up, a strange rasping engine noise starts and i start to materialize* Clone gunner commander jedi: *The wind dies down as i rematerialize in 1335* Clone gunner commander jedi: Hey Knight I'm back! Clone gunner commander jedi: With your rusty old Tardis Awesomeknight: TARDIS? Clone gunner commander jedi: The name of the Time Lords time machines Awesomeknight: Ah. Awesomeknight: Time to look for recordings... Awesomeknight: *Finds some, and reads them.* Clone gunner commander jedi: It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space Awesomeknight: I know that now. Clone gunner commander jedi: Ah good Clone gunner commander jedi: Now to try and track my friend down who could help us right now Awesomeknight: Who? Awesomeknight: Tell me! Clone gunner commander jedi: The Doctor! Awesomeknight: No! Awesomeknight: Don't go near that bastard! Clone gunner commander jedi: Why ever not?! Awesomeknight: He's the one who did this to me! Awesomeknight: He's the reason why my memory was wiped! Awesomeknight: He got me stranded in Morcia! Awesomeknight: IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! Awesomeknight: This is what happened: Awesomeknight: I was in the war, just like the Doctor. Awesomeknight: But he wanted to stop the fight. Awesomeknight: I declined his request. Awesomeknight: I was about to kill him, but he did this. Awesomeknight: Now that asshole is going to pay! Awesomeknight: I must kill him! Clone gunner commander jedi: NO! I'm sure he had a million good reasons for taking you out of the war Awesomeknight: *Pushes you out.* Awesomeknight: Goodbye, sucker! Clone gunner commander jedi: Knight what are you doing?! Awesomeknight: Starting a group to destroy the Doctor! Category:Adventures with Awesomeknight